Long Road Ahead
"Long Road Ahead" is the third episode of The Walking Dead Video Game. Plot Synopsis After the events of "Starved for Help", the survivors continue to use the motor inn for shelter, now that they eventually have obtained more supplies from the back of an abandoned car. Eventually, Lee and Kenny, procure the last of the supplies from the town of Macon. The Travelier Motel is attacked by a group of bandits, but the survivors manage to escape before getting killed. The bandits attacked because a member of the group made a deal without anyone's knowledge, and gave supplies in order for protection, just like the St. John Family did with food, for protection. Lilly, now thinks someone is a traitor. She puts the blame on Ben and Carley/Doug, and shoots Carley/Doug when everyone is distracted. The player has a choice of leaving Lilly, or taking her with them for the time being. On the RV Katjaa & Kenny reveal to Lee that Duck wasbitten during the Bandits raid. The group manages to obtain the controls of a train. If the player decided to bring Lilly along, she will steal the RV when everyone is outside, and drive away. The group meet an elderly homeless man named Chuck. The group leave on the train, but Duck isn't getting any better and spits up blood. Katjaa knows there's no time left and tells Lee to get Kenny to stop the train. Lee tries to, and eventually the scene leads to a fight between the two. The player can decide to fight back or not. Kenny will stop the train either way. During an emotionally distressing scene, the player helps decide who should shoot Duck; Katjaa, Kenny or himself. Either way, Katjaa carries Duck into the forest, with or without Kenny, and a gunshot is heard. The group and the player presumes Katjaa shoots Duck, however, she has shot herself. (If Kenny follows Katjaa into the forest, you will hear his cry of distress.) Duck is still barely alive and the player decides whether Kenny, or himself should shoot Duck. The remaining group - Lee, Clementine, Kenny, Ben and Chuck - continue on the train. Ben reveals to Lee that he was the traitor, not Carley/Doug. The player decides how to react. Shortly after Lee teaches Clementine how to shoot and cuts her hair shorter, the train is brought to a stop by an oil tanker, hanging from a damaged bridge up above. The survivors meet Omid and Christa, who help bring the oil tanker down. Ben spots a massive zombie horde heading toward the group, and they must leave. The oil tanker damaged the ladder leading to the bridge and Omid & Lee cannot get down. They move to the other side and jump onto the train, with Omid having a bad landing and falling off. Christa helps him and both get back on. Later in the day, Lee is driving, with Clementine sleeping next to him. He notices a drawing Clementine drew of herself crying, with Duck and Katjaa dead. Kenny comes in and talks with Lee on what to do when they reach Savannah, when Clementine's walkie-talkie comes on. A man's voice is heard, telling Clementine that he's happy she's coming, and that he has her parents. Kenny and Lee are shocked and ponder what to do as the train pulls in to Savannah. Credits *Lee Everett *Clementine *Kenny *Katjaa *Kenny Jr. *Lilly Caul *Ben Paul *Carley (Determinant) *Doug (Determinant) *Christa *Omid *Chuck *Beatrice *Unnamed Bandit 1 *Andrew St. John (Mentioned) Deaths *Unnamed Bandit 1 *Carley (If saved episode 1) *Doug (If saved episode 1) *Kenny Jr (Duck) *Katjaa *Beatrice Trivia *First and Last Appearance of Beatrice. *First Appearance of Christa. *First Appearance of Omid. *First Appearance of Charles. *Last Appearance of Lilly. *Last Appearance of Duck. *Last Appearance of Katjaa. *Last Appearance of Doug. *Last Appearance of Carley. *Last Appearance of Unnamed Bandit 1 Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Walking Dead Game Episode